Percy Jackson and the Golden Trinket
by GunnN
Summary: What happens when Rachel gets Percy, Annabeth and Grover to clean out the Attic where the oracle used to stay? Annabeth finds a golden trinket which sends the gang all the way back to the Civil War era. On Hiatus. Sorry:/
1. The Attic

**Chapter 1**

** Hey guys! I really actually have some great ideas for this story and I hope you all enjoy it. I'm also working on a story called "Everyone needs a Little Help", and a book called Percy Jackson and the Fountain of Youth. Be sure to read both! After TLO they're all about 17.**

It was hot and humid out today and even though Annabeth, Grover, and I were under the shade of the dinning pavilion we were all miserably uncomfortable. Camp had been dreadfully boring this summer with the lack of quest that had been going on. The campers had to find new things to do besides chariot races because of the Stoll brother's incident; Connor thought it was hilarious to slip the other team's water tanks with sleeping pills so the Hermes cabin would win. The rest of us fell asleep alright, crashing into each other and wrecking the track. Ever senses then we've had nothing to do all summer long.

I looked at Annabeth who had her head resting upon her hand. "Do you think we'll have a game of capture the flag any time soon?" I whined.

"No Percy, for the last time Chiron says that it's too hot and someone could get heat stroke." She sighed. "I wish we could though."

I huffed out a puff of air in agreement and turned to Grover. "How is Juniper doing g-man?" I asked trying to cure the boredom.

"Well." He replied. "She's good, she's been helping out a lot of the junior satyrs get they're horns." He said with a little bit of pride.

SMACK! I turned around startled. The only thing I saw was Annabeth's head face down on the wooden table. "Are you ok?" I asked a little concerned; I hope she wasn't getting heat stroke. No answer. Or so I thought when I heard a mumble from underneath her fluff of curly blonde hair unfortunately I couldn't make out what she had said. "Can you say that again? I didn't catch that."

She groaned, apparently in frustration. "I'm so bored isn't there anything we can do?"

"well, I actually need some help getting some of the old stuff from the attic out in the big house if you guys don't mind?" a voice sounded from behind us. We all turned around to see Rachel standing behind us. She was wearing a pair of denim Capri's and a white tank top covered in different colors of paint.

We were all extremely happy to agree with her, mostly because the big house was air conditioned. Once we all arrived we saw Mr. D and Chiron playing pinochle at the card table. When Rachel opened the door we felt a rush of cool air hit us. "Straight up here." Rachel led us up the stairs. "I've been looking for kids to help me all day and they all just keep avoiding me. I think they're afraid that I'll start spitting out prophecies, and I'm sure none of them want to do anything after the war with Kronos." She explained.32 (sorry I sneezed and hit the keyboard lol)

I had understood exactly what she was saying, even though we had nothing left to do around camp we didn't want to do any more fighting than was absolutely necessary. We had already lost enough people last summer. I wasn't surprised that people shied away from her.

'So is there anything in the attic you want to keep Rachel?" Annabeth asked with a furrowed brow. "I mean there's a _lot _of interesting items up in that attic."

Rachel turned around when we half way through the fourth story stairs. I hadn't noticed how high up the attic actually was. It'd been a really long time sense I had been up here to get a prophecy. "I don't really need, let alone want anything up here so if you find anything you like you're free to have It." she smiled.

Once we made it past all the dust up there we had brought a couple of boxes down. We hadn't found anything to dazzling up there yet; except for maybe some swords and shields, along with some pieces of arm, and a trinket or two. There were a small group of things left in the back corner of the room and we had Rachel run down stairs to get Grover, Annabeth, and I something to drink.

We walked up the spiral steps to the attic and pushed open the creaking wooden door. Grover clopped against the old boards on the floor making his way to the boxes while Annabeth and I walked over to them hand in hand. "Hey guys!" Grover called back to us looking over his shoulder. "Come over here and look at this box of stuff. This has gotta be the best find all day!"

Annabeth and I ran over to him somewhat excited to see what he had discovered. "What is it G-man?" I asked.

He then put his hands in the box and pulled out a bunch of clothes and some jewelry. He handed a pair of slacks and an old button up shirt to me, A dress was pulled out of the box and given to Annabeth, Grover took out a pair of old looking clothes somewhat identical to mine.

Annabeth laughed. "You're serious Grover?"

He grinned back at her. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because…this dress is old. And who knows if it'll even fit me?" she explained with a funny look on her face.

"Well, you won't figure it out if you don't go try it on will you?" I pointed to a draped curtain hanging from the ceiling.

I had figured she wasn't going to do a single thing if Grover and I were still there so we walked out of the room closing the door behind us. I was excited to see what the dress was going to look like on her. This was probably one of the best things I had done all year besides hanging out with my mom and Paul for my seventeenth birthday.

"Hey, Percy." I heard Grover say from behind me. "Let's put ours on." He handed me the pair of clothes I had set down next to the box he had pulled them out of.

I stared at him for a second and then when I figured out that he wasn't going to let it go took off my pants and slid on the old slacks and then put on the button up shirt on over my orange camp T. To my own surprise Grover did the same' slipping the slacks on over his hooves. The way the slacks fit around his legs made it look like he had normal legs again. The clothes looked and fit good on both of us.

"You can come in now guys!" we heard Annabeth yell from behind the door.

I was nervous to see how the dress had fit on her but yet again I was surprised to see another article of clothing that had fit someone so perfectly. It was like these clothes were made for us.

"You look amazing!" Grover and I said in unison. I already knew I was blushing and so was Annabeth.

"Lets see what else there is!" she insisted. Annabeth made her way to the box and knelt down pulling a petite silver locket out of a tiny case. "Percy. Can you come over here and put this on me?" she asked.

I happily agreed and walked over to her taking the ends of the necklace in hand and putting them around her neck. CLICK! The sound came from the necklace as it closed around her neck. All of a sudden the floor boards started to shake and rattle. Then things got a little more intense there was a loud buzzing sound and I had to cover my ears. Annabeth grabbed around my waist and Grover ran a little closer to us. They both tried saying something to me but I could hear anything, the sound was just too much. Then…black, I couldn't see a single thing that was happening.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and ill be posting sometime soon :D **

**Be sure to R&R!**


	2. The Saloon

**Chapter 2**

**Well, one reviews good and thank you. Sorry about all of the grammatical errors and stuff in the last chapter. Unfortunately I wrote the story at 3:00 AM last night…so about this story…pretend Percy never took a dive in the river Styx. K? Ok.  
Well, here goes, the next chapter.**

I awoke with Grover's' hooves against my face, and Annabeth lying on my arm. I looked around the Attic room to see my surroundings; nothing had changed, the windows still let tiny seams of light through the shades of the old blinds, and the whole place was dustier than ever. The only thing I found strange was that there was a door across from the pile of boxes at the corner of the room for a way out instead of the original stairs leading back down to the fourth floor of the Big House. I attempted to stretch but was clustered by my two best friends.

I grunted under the pain of Annabeth resting on my arm, I think the muscles were starting to get soar from the amount of time she had been laying on them. I tried to push Grover's hooves off of my face by grabbing his slacks and shucking them past my shoulder. This resulted in him kicking me in the face and causing my nose to bleed. I let out a yelp; Annabeth jumped up along with Grover.

"Grover!" I yelled in pain. "Watch it."

"Sorry Percy. I didn't mean to Y'know, I was having a dream that I was getting chased by Polythemus again." He mumbled.

"Were you wearing a dress this time?" asked Annabeth sarcastically.

Grover furrowed his brow. "Yes…"

"Hey, shouldn't Rachel be back up here with the drinks?" I interrupted, before they could get into a small feud.

Grover and Annabeth looked at the dusty floor panels where the staircase used to be. Grover turned back around letting the small beams of light hit the white collar shirt he was wearing.

"That's weird Percy, Hey!" He seemed to be looking at something behind me. "There's a door right behind you. We should go check out what's going on."

The three of us stood up and headed to the old door that seemed to be falling apart. For the first time the place started to smell…musty, older. Grover was in front of Annabeth and I, he was acting braver than usual I mean hadn't the big house just fallen apart? I guess none of us knew exactly what to expect, we weren't to particularly afraid though.

I pushed past Grover I couldn't take the anticipation and he was going a little too slow for my liking. As I walked towards the door the handle seemed to be growing further away, I couldn't tell if it was my depth perception playing tricks on me or what. When I finally grabbed hold of the handle I found that the door was barely ajar. I push but ended up having to put a little muscle into it anyway.

As soon as the door opened I tripped under my own feet, not catching myself in any way possible. I tumbled down a small flight of stairs and I was now covered in dirt. "_Great"_ I thought to myself "_if I already didn't look dirty in these old clothes." _I pushed myself up off of the ground, and stood up. I heard footsteps coming from outside of the big house.

Annabeth and Grover each came running to my side.

"Are you alright?" Annabeth asked. "You're bleeding, you must have scrapped your arm on the fall down." She grabbed on my sleeve and looked at the wound.

Grover laughed. "Percy, you biffed it!" he was laughing pretty hard, unfortunately for him Annabeth and I didn't think it was so funny and just glared at him.

While Grover was laughing Annabeth attended to my wound the best she could. It wasn't like it was a big cut or anything but I didn't want it to get infected or anything. As soon as she was done we stood pulling Grover up with us. He was done laughing, thank the gods.

"Isn't that a saloon?" Grover pointed to a large one door building, we all walked towards it and pushed the swinging doors open.

The place smelt strong of alcohol and cigarettes. We wondered around until we found the bar tender; he was a tall chubby man but you could easily tell that he was muscular, his moustache was thin but well kept.

"Excuse me…Sir" Grover said.

"Ya too young to drink here young man." Interrupted the bar tender, with a strong southern accent. "Yall have to leave, I only need to ask once."

Annabeth pushed Grover to the side causing him to fall over a bar stool. "Were not here to drink, we just need to know where we are."

"Oh…" the man paused for a second looking at the three of us. He put his hands under the counter and grabbed a glass mug along with a wash cloth; he started clean the glass with little effort of sterilizing it. "Well little gal" he laughed "Yall in Texas."

Annabeth gasped "Texas! We can't be in Texas! It's not possible!"

"Well I can see that Yall are from fah away but I'm asking you to leave." He furrowed his brow and came out from behind the bar he was a rather large man, not scary; just doing his job. He put his thick arms around all three of us and led us to the door.

"I don't want to see any of ya'll round hea again, is that undastood?" he watched us to make sure we found our way out and then turned around to walk to the bar were some customers were waiting.

"Wow, how did we wind up in Texas?" I asked, more than curious.

Annabeth shot a glance at us. "I'm not sure! It doesn't make _any _sense, one minute we were up in the attic cleaning stuff up for Rachel and now were here…in" She paused and rubbed her temples. "Texas…"

"Well let's think" I said. "We were in the attic and we found all these weird clothes. We put them on and nothing happened."

"Until you put that necklace on Annabeth!" Grover interrupted me in mid thought. "The Necklace Must has warped us out of camp Half-Blood to this place!"

"Grover you're a genius!" Annabeth stated.

"STOP HER!" a voice sound somewhere from behind us.

We all turned around to see the commotion. There were a bunch of men in uniform running after a girl; she looked about the same age as the three of us. The men all had older looking rifles, and swords at they're sides.

"Let's help her!" I exclaimed to Grover and Annabeth.

They both agreed and we ran off of the saloon steps running after the suited mob of men chasing the girl. Dust was strong from the people running but all we had to do was put an arm in front of our faces to block it. As we were running I noticed all the buildings some were nice and some were run down. What I could tell though is that the building hadn't been done by any modern day architect but by an older one, a very old one.

"Stop here" Annabeth trying to get our attention grabbed both out shirt sleeves. "They have that girl cornered!"

"Should we help her?" Grover asked curiously.

One of the men raised their swords and the others raised the rifles. "Better to asked forgiveness than permission." I explained. Clicking riptide I ran towards the men screaming with Annabeth and Grover not far behind me.

The group of suited men turned around in surprise, I slashed at one of the men causing his sword to drop out of fear of being hit. Obviously nothing happened because my sword just disappeared as it hit him because was made of celestial bronze. There for I picked his up and clicked anklusmos. Annabeth had taken care of the other three men and Grover was standing behind her.

"You dare oppose the confederate army!" spat one of the suited men. "Well have you hung for this!" I turned around and smacked the man with the hilt of his sword. Annabeth did the same to the other three men.

Afterwards we turned our attention to the girl they were chasing. "Why were those men chasing you?" Asked Annabeth. "Did you do something wrong?"

The girl looked up, I hadn't seen her face yet but when I did I saw that she was fairly pretty. I walked next to Annabeth and crouched down, Grover did the same.

"I didn't _do_ anything wrong." She spat. "They were chasing me because I'm colored."

"That's ridiculous!" said Grover. Annabeth and I shook our heads agreeing with him.

"Are you all from the North?" She asked.

"Were from New York if that's what you mean." I replied.

She started crying "Thank god! Please you have to bring me back with you, I'll do anything!"

Annabeth, Grover, and I all looked at each other. "We can do that." Stated Annabeth. "What's your name?"

"Mary…" she replied. She stood up and so did we. "We _have_ to get out of here before more confederate soldiers get here!" she told us.

"More what?" I replied.

"I'll explain later!" she said in a hurry pushing us all forward. "We have to get to the North for safety!"

**Well, what do you guys think out that chapter. I don't know the next time ill right. It could be in a few days or in a month because I'm going to my dad's the fifth of July. Well be sure to R&R!**


End file.
